


Please, Don't Freak Out!

by MiirnaRuth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiirnaRuth/pseuds/MiirnaRuth
Summary: En medio de una extraña charla sobre películas, Steve sólo desea callar a Tony con un beso.





	Please, Don't Freak Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola; Bien, es mi primer one shoot de Stony... Me inspiré en un fanart (que dejaré al final) y no pude evitar escribirlo. En fin, espero les guste y dejen un comentario con su apreciación.

 

Steve Rogers llevaba un rato ya sentado frente a la gran pantalla, tratando de entender la trama de la historia intergaláctica que se reproducía. Clint prácticamente lo había forzado a verla, argumentando que era imposible que no lo hubiera hecho aún. El soldado no comprendía mucho de qué iba, ni siquiera recordaba correctamente el nombre de la película, pues Barton no paraba de parlotear sobre “Star Wars” y “Star Trek”, y quién en su sano juicio lo culparía de no poder distinguirlas, cuando apenas habían pasado dos años desde que fue descongelado. Aun así, deseaba hacer sentir bien a su colega, tomándose el tiempo de ver el film, para comentarle luego que eran geniales, aunque no recordara ni el nombre.

Tras él, una presencia conocida apareció; crispándole el bello de la nuca, cuando una de las manos de Tony Stark se posó justo al lado de su hombro, sobre el respaldo del sofá de tres cuerpos.

 

\- ¿Qué estás viendo, Cap? – su profunda voz resonó, mientras el millonario alzaba sus lentes de sol, para mirar con claridad la pantalla frente a ellos.

\- Am… Star Trek – soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente. Tony rió divertido, quitándose del todo las gafas, se acomodó a su lado, mirándolo de reojo. - Dame el control remoto – exigió, llevándose una negativa de parte del soldado.

\- Creí que estarías en un evento… ¿No es como en… 15 minutos? – preguntó Steve, quien perdió la atención en la película, centrándola en algo mejor. Tony Stark se quitó el saco elegante que llevaba puesto y lo dejó sobre el respaldo donde anteriormente estaba apoyado.

\- Nope – el moreno lo miró significativamente – Escuché que alguien estaba viendo la película equivocada – Rogers tragó el nudo de nerviosismo en su garganta, Tony lograba ese efecto en él, cada vez que sonreía como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento – Además, ya hice la donación, por lo que mi presencia no es del todo necesaria… Esto es más urgente – le guiñó un ojo y el rubio sintió una ola de calor en la boca del estómago.

 

Rogers observó el perfil de Tony con veneración; el hombre era hermoso a sus ojos y no dejaba de preguntarse cuan suave era su perfecta y recortada barba. Soñaba cada noche con sentir el cosquilleo de ella sobre su cuerpo, aunque no fuera lo correcto en su cuadrada mente de los años 40. Tal vez el haber despertado en una época liberal, lo había liberado a él también de sentirse atraído hacia otro hombre, más si se trataba de Tony Stark, con sus chistes inapropiados y el sarcasmo que Steve muchas veces no llegaba a entender.

Como dos imanes que se atraen, los dedos del rubio rozaron la mano de Tony, enviándole una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, electrificando también el ambiente. El soldado pudo determinar aquel toque, como el momento exacto en que el mundo a su alrededor dejó de existir, tal vez para ambos. Los ojos cafés de Tony se removieron inquietos, y sus orejas se tiñeron lentamente de carmín. Steve, con la respiración irregular y los nervios a flor de piel, se atrevió a tocar más, atrapando el dedo meñique del moreno con el suyo. Por un segundo, Steve esperó que el hombre a su lado se apartara, o le riñera por el contacto; sin embargo, su mano tibia permaneció quieta y su rostro sólo se sonrojó más.

A Rogers le pareció adorable que, a pesar de aparentar siempre ser un casanova y ser experimentado, lograra ruborizarse con un simple toque. No es que el rubio estuviera en mejores condiciones, pues su corazón latía errático, saltándose algunos latidos y temía que el bombeo de sus latidos fuera audible con lo fuerte que palpitaba su cuerpo. Aun así, Steve quería más… tanto como pudiera obtener de Tony.

Arriesgándose a ser golpeado o lanzado por un disparo de su mano. Pero, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente, el hombre no se apartó, y sus manos terminaron completamente enlazadas como dos engranajes hechos a medida. Sólo entonces, la mirada castaña de Tony se volteó a mirar a Steve. El rubio sentía su respiración superficial y la boca seca. Se humedeció los labios, viendo cómo la mirada de Stark descendía hacia el inocente movimiento de su lengua. El soldado quiso creer con todo su corazón que él no estaba solo en esto, y que Tony también estaba experimentando lo mismo.

 

\- ¿Steve? – susurró entonces, haciendo explotar la cabeza del aludido con la carga de emociones en su profunda voz. El impulso de lanzarse sobre él no pudo ser reprimido. El rubio extendió una de sus manos, algo temblorosa, pero muy segura de lo que haría. Obligó al moreno a voltear y mirarle completamente, abalanzándose adelante con un solo objetivo en mente.

\- Por favor, no te asustes… - suplicó, casi sobre su boca.

\- ¿Qué…? – pero la pregunta de Tony fue silenciada por los labios de Steve capturando los suyos.

 

El contacto fue mágico y logró encender todos los puntos nerviosos en el cuerpo del soldado. La boca de Tony era cálida y sus labios suaves le permitieron la entrada sin restricciones. Steve no era un experto besando, y su vaga experiencia se limitaba al breve beso que compartió hace 70 años con Peggy. Pero besar a Stark, era algo nuevo e increíble. Sentía su aroma inundando sus fosas nasales; varonil, salvaje y metálico como sus armaduras. Era único y Steve no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su valentía. Aun si luego de besarlo, el hombre lo golpeaba hasta la inconsciencia, habría valido totalmente la pena.

Lentamente se separaron, ambos con la respiración agitada y las mejillas coloradas como dos adolescentes. Entonces, el rubio esperó la reprimenda o el puñetazo de Stark, sintiendo el impulso de cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, fueron los labios del moreno los que lo golpearon, besándolo con avidez. El corazón de Steve se sintió cálido y enorme; y con confianza renovada, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del millonario, profundizando el beso, explorando la boca del hombre y dejándose llevar.

Cuando sus pulmones quemaron por falta de oxígeno, se separaron. Sus alientos mezclándose y sus pechos subiendo y bajando, agitados por la intensidad del momento.

 

\- Creo… que tendré que ver la película otra vez – murmuró Steve, sintiendo el calor subiendo a su rostro, y una sonrisita instaurarse en su boca.

\- De todos modos, estabas viendo la película incorrecta – le respondió Tony, tan afectado como él.

 

Se miraron en silencio, sin apartarse más de tres centímetros. Lentamente sus respiraciones recuperaron el ritmo normal y el nerviosismo se disipó al descubrir lo que ambos sentían por el otro. Stark jugueteó con la mano que aun sostenía la del soldado, llevándola luego a sus labios para besar sus nudillos.

 

\- Dilo, Steve… - irrumpió el mutismo de ambos – Puedo escuchar los engranes de tu cabeza.

\- Sólo… - el rubio suspiró – Me preguntaba… ¿desde cuándo… tú?

\- No voy a responder a eso… - el hombre se rió – No quiero avergonzarme a mí mismo.

\- ¿Qué? – el capitán América lo miró algo sorprendido, visualizando en su mente a un Tony adolescente, llenando su cuarto con posters de él, o tal vez a un pequeño Anthony jugando con una de sus figuras de acción.

\- Culpo a mi padre por ello – se excusó, alzando los hombros como si eso explicara todo – Ahora, tu turno – le apuntó con un dedo de su mano libre.

\- Am… tal vez desde que te vi por primera vez – le enseñó una sonrisa torcida en vergüenza infantil y Stark negó con la cabeza, sorprendiéndose más.

\- Y has… ¿Has esperado dos malditos años? – se choqueó, alejándose para mirarlo panorámicamente - ¿Cómo…? Es…es un locura…

\- Yo… lo sé… - Steve miró sus manos sobre su regazo.

\- Pudiste haberme dado una jodida señal o algo – gesticuló con sus manos – Una carta, quizá… es más del estilo retro.

\- Tony… - el hombre moreno lo observó en silencio – Vengo de una época donde esto… - los señaló a ambos con su índice - …es una aberración… ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

\- Okay, lo entiendo… Pero, dos años… ¿en serio? – bromeó.

\- Ya cállate – el soldado lo tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo jaló hacia él para besarlo nuevamente.

 

La electricidad del toque aun le hormigueaba en el estómago a Steve, y se sintió feliz de haberse atrevido a hacer lo que llevaba tiempo deseando.

 

\- Entonces… - Stark le lanzó una traviesa mirada al Capitán, cuando hacían su camino hacia la cocina por algo para comer. Habían decidido hacer una maratón de películas, esta vez, en el orden correcto.

\- ¿Qué? – el rubio alzó la vista, con inocencia.

\- ¿Aun eres virgen? – el soldado casi se atragantó con su saliva.

\- ¡Tony! ¿Qué…? – el color rojo le tiñó las mejillas - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Sólo era curiosidad – alzó las manos en rendición, mientras Steve le lanzaba un puñado de palomitas de maíz - ¿Eso es un sí?

\- ¡Eres imposible! – el rubio rodó los ojos, sin embargo, rió junto con él.

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Y... eso es todo!   
> ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron?   
> Déjenmelo saber con un comentario o un kudo :D
> 
> Besos XOXO


End file.
